Goodbye, Emerald's Hallowe'en
by Lilouchka Mac Devil
Summary: *FIC TERMINEE* La Fameuse Nuit (chute du Monde des Sorciers) racontée par une élève de Gryffondor (Hermione Granger). Après avoir touché le fond, on ne peut que remonter la pente... ^^
1. Prologue

Voili, voilou, je reviens avec une nouvelle fic, sur une hypothétique destruction de Poudlard, avec pleins d'histoires compliqués (pour moi en tout cas, looool), de conneries à l'eau de rose, de sang, de gore, d'amitiés invraisemblables et de pensées chimériques à l'égard des personnages. En bref, n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi et n'importe quoi. ^__^  
  
Je vais la diviser en plusieurs parties, même si j'ai pris une journée en glandant à l'écrire, parce que certaines personnes m'ont dit qu'elle était trop longue... (les feignasses, mdrr).  
  
Pitit disclaimer comme on en voit partout, persos pas à moi, et pour une fois j'en suis contente, y'en a certains qui s'arrangent pas sous ma plume, ça aurait même tendance à empirer, et c'est pas peu dire parfois... :-p  
  
Genre ? Je déteste les trucs cucul-la-praline, mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'insérer une romance, y'a d'l'humour aussi, même si le mien est un peu particulier, de l'action, un peu, je suis pas sportive, et puis du drame, parce que à l'heure où je l'ai écrite, y'avait plus de gruyère rapé, ça m'a foutu le bourdon, ptdr, excusez, mais des pates sans gruyère rapé, hum hum... :-D  
  
So, bonne lecture et à vos reviews...  
  
P.S. : J'ai refait les paragraphes, pour ceux qui y voit un air de déjà vu... Enfin, vu le nombre de reviews reçus la dernière, fois, je me fais pas de soucis...  
****Goodbye, Emerald's Hallowe'en**** ~(Adieu, les Emeraudes d'Halloween)~  
On a froid.  
  
On a peur.  
  
On se cache.  
  
On fuit.  
  
Quatre phrases pour décrire notre nouvelle vie depuis le retour de Voldemort au pouvoir.  
  
Nous sommes traqués comme du gibier par les Mangemorts toute la journée, enfin, si on peut appeler ça une journée, étant donné que le soleil ne s'est plus levé depuis la Fameuse Nuit de l'attaque de Poudlard.  
  
J'étais élève là-bas, il y a des années.  
  
Dans une maison nommée Gryffondor, si mes souvenirs sont exactes.  
  
J'étais une très bonne élève, j'avais des amis et un nom.  
  
Je ne me souviens plus de mon nom.  
  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est débrouillé pour que nous oublions tous qui nous étions, c'est paraît-il, pour créer un sentiment de panique.  
  
Aux chiottes la psychologie.  
  
On a tous oublié qui on était la Fameuse Nuit.  
  
Mais je m'égare, je suis là pour raconter cette Fameuse Nuit, donc finissons-en  
  
Ca ne me rappelle que des souvenirs qui, avec le recul des années de misère et de désillusion, n'en sont que plus douloureux.  
  
Mais pourtant, il faut tout de même le garder en mémoire, au nom de ceux qui ont péris cette Fameuse Nuit en voulant sauver leur peau et celles de leurs amis, et au nom de ceux qui vivent depuis si longtemps comme des bêtes apeurées, recherchés par des hommes cruels, assoiffés d'un Sang qu'ils qualifient pourtant de 'Bourbe'.  
  
Je fais partie de la deuxième catégorie, celle des Survivants.  
  
Survivants.  
  
Si vous saviez ce que représente ce mot à mes yeux.  
  
Il me rappelle bien des choses, des pires comme les meilleurs.  
  
Mais je m'égare, je m'égare...  
  
Il faut que je vous raconte la Fameuse Nuit.  
  
C'est juste que ça fait ressortir de telles peurs, de tels cauchemars, de tels doutes...  
  
Mais tout ceci n'est que passé, que poussière, qu'oubli...  
  
Et au fond, est-ce si terrible que ça ?  
  
Il n'y qu'à de l'habitude à tout... 


	2. Partie 1

Voili, voilou, je reviens avec une nouvelle fic, sur une hypothétique destruction de Poudlard, avec pleins d'histoires compliqués (pour moi en tout cas, looool), de conneries à l'eau de rose, de sang, de gore, d'amitiés invraisemblables et de pensées chimériques à l'égard des personnages. En bref, n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi et n'importe quoi. ^__^  
  
Je vais la diviser en plusieurs parties, même si j'ai pris une journée en glandant à l'écrire, parce que certaines personnes m'ont dit qu'elle était trop longue... (les feignasses, mdrr).  
  
Pitit disclaimer comme on en voit partout, persos pas à moi, et pour une fois j'en suis contente, y'en a certains qui s'arrangent pas sous ma plume, ça aurait même tendance à empirer, et c'est pas peu dire parfois... :-p  
  
Genre ? Je déteste les trucs cucul-la-praline, mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'insérer une romance, y'a d'l'humour aussi, même si le mien est un peu particulier, de l'action, un peu, je suis pas sportive, et puis du drame, parce que à l'heure où je l'ai écrite, y'avait plus de gruyère rapé, ça m'a foutu le bourdon, ptdr, excusez, mais des pates sans gruyère rapé, hum hum... :-D  
  
So, bonne lecture et à vos reviews...  
  
P.S. : J'ai refait les paragraphes, pour ceux qui y voit un air de déjà vu... Enfin, vu le nombre de reviews reçus la dernière, fois, je me fais pas de soucis...  
****Goodbye, Emerald's Hallowe'en**** ~(Adieu, les Emeraudes d'Halloween)~  
La Fameuse Nuit :  
  
Ah.  
  
Cette Fameuse Nuit.  
  
Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.  
  
Tout s'est déroulé le 31 Octobre de je ne sais plus quelle année ; je n'ai pas arrêté de compter le temps du jour au lendemain, j'ai combattu le désespoir, mais la lassitude l'a emporté, et j'ai arrêté de compter les jours qui passaient.  
  
C'était d'autant plus dur, je le rappelle, du fait que le soleil ne s'est plus jamais levé.  
  
Tout ce que j'ai comme repère dans le temps, c'est que j'étais en 5ème année, mais comme je ne me souviens ni de mon âge, ni du classement des années, cette information ne me sert à rien, sauf que j'espère qu'un jour, quand cet enfer sera fini, dans très longtemps, j'aimerai retrouver mon identité.  
  
Rhooo.  
  
Je peux toujours courir pour ça.  
  
Les Mangemorts, pour s'assurer que personne ne puisse connaître son passé, ont transformé Azkaban en centre d'informations, une sorte d'Etat Civil, sous haute sécurité.  
  
Vous me direz, que font-ils des éventuels prisonniers ?  
  
La question ne se pose même pas : ils ne font jamais de prisonniers.  
  
Donc, le 31 Octobre, chaque année, se déroulait un bal. Le bal d'Halloween.  
  
J'ai toujours détesté les soirées mondaines en tout genre, et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a sauvé.  
  
Remerciez le Ciel que je n'aime ni la foule ni les festivités.  
  
Donc, le bal. Après le dîner.  
  
Tous mes camarades de Gryffondor, ma maison, sont agités comme des puces à l'approche du début des danses, et en particulier des slows pour les filles.  
  
Beurk.  
  
Au risque de paraître trop sérieuse ou jalouse, je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'il y avait d'excitant et de plaisant à danser avec un garçon.  
  
Je l'avais déjà fait, l'année précédente, en 4ème année, avec un type beaucoup plus grand que moi très connu dans un quelconque sport, qui m'avait dragué pendant que je faisais des recherches à la bibliothèque, mon endroit préféré au château, en compagnie d'un des mes meilleurs amis qui avait vraiment besoin de mon aide.  
  
Il avait également besoin de mon aide ce soir-là.  
  
Et je l'ai délaissé pour la solitude et les livres.  
  
Quelle conne je suis...  
  
Bon, donc, la fin du repas arrive, et je décide de monter dans mon dortoir pour bouquiner.  
  
L'un de mes amis, Tâches de Rouille, c'est comme ça que je l'ai surnommé (comme on a plus de noms, on se surnomme), qui essaye de m'empêcher de partir en m'agrippant le bras.  
  
Mon autre copain, Les Emeraudes, s'y met aussi :  
  
« Allez, reste ! Tu vas quand même pas rater ça ! »,  
  
Ou encore :  
  
« Je t'invite à danser, ma grande ! Tu ne vas pas rester dans ton coin éternellement, tout de même ! »...  
  
Voilà ce qu'ils me disaient.  
  
Au fond de moi, ça me touchait qu'ils me retiennent comme ça, mais devant les autres, je ne montre rien, les repousse, m'agace :  
  
« Foutez-moi la paix, tous les deux ! Lâchez-moi ! Vous avez des cavalières, allez vous amusez avec, et vous me raconterai demain matin comment c'était au pieu avec elles ! »  
  
C'est ce que je leurs aie balancé à la gueule, ce soir-là.  
  
Ils me regardent, choqués.  
  
Je me souviendrai à jamais de l'expression de leurs visages à ce moment- là ; si ça avait été dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurai éclaté de rire, mais de savoir que c'était moi qui en étais la cause m'a quelque peu refroidi.  
  
Oui, je le pense, mes deux potes, Tâches de Rouille et Les Emeraudes, sont des coureurs de jupons sans aucune morale.  
  
Bon, c'était de leur âge, parce que si il y a une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est qu'on était des ados, mais enfin, vous trouvez ça raisonnable, vous, de découcher tous les soirs du dortoir, pour aller compter fleurettes à une poule sans cervelle (et jamais la même, en plus !) au clair de lune, et finir pelottés à la Tour d'Astronomie ?!?!?  
  
Moi non.  
  
C'est peut-être de la jalousie, peut-être parce que je tiens à eux, mais je suis possessive.  
  
Qu'ils se trouvent une gentille petite gonzesse, et qu'ils en fassent leur régulière...  
  
Mon Dieu, même après tout ce temps passé, je suis toujours aussi moraliste avec eux.  
  
Je suis une vraie mère poule.  
  
Pour en revenir au récit, je leur sors leurs quatre vérités, je leur fais lâcher prise, et avant qu'ils aient eus le temps d'en placer une, je me barre de la Grande Salle, sous les regards curieux ou choqués si ils ont entendu mes propos, des autres élèves.  
  
Je pars dans les couloirs, la rage au ventre, les larmes aux yeux...  
  
Et la lumière fut, comme j'aime à dire.  
  
Je sais pourquoi je suis comme ça.  
  
Je suis tout simplement amoureuse.  
  
Amoureuse.  
  
Amour.  
  
Noooon voyooons, ça peut pas être ça.  
  
Je délire.  
  
N'empêche, il me plaît bien, Les Emeraudes.  
  
Et encore, 'bien' est un euphémisme.  
  
Je suis dingue de lui.  
  
Tous ces petits détails de sa personnalité, hormis sa drague quasi- constante, m'attirent.  
  
C'est un vrai ami, et c'est bien ça, le problème.  
  
Pour les deux brigands, je suis la Copine, l'Amie, l'Intouchable.  
  
Je me souviens, à l'approche du bal de Noël, en 4ème année, quand ils avaient fini par se rendre compte que j'étais une fille.  
  
J'avais voulu les étrangler sur le moment.  
  
Une fille.  
  
C'était Tâches de Rouille qui me l'avait dit.  
  
Son ton fasciné laissait entendre que j'étais une créature magique extrêment rare, un trésor, un butin caché.  
  
Je n'avais pas apprécié.  
  
A ma connaissance, j'avais été une fille auprès d'eux depuis je ne sais plus combien d'années, et c'est seulement maintenant qu'ils le remarquaient.  
  
Soit.  
  
Je suis définitivement entourée d'imbéciles.  
  
Il n'y a qu'à faire comme si de rien était.  
  
Donc, la 'Révélation' passée, Tâches de Rouille commence à s'intéresser à moi.  
  
Il est bien gentil, Tâches de Rouille, seulement celui qui m'intéresse, c'est Les Emeraudes.  
  
Et personne d'autre.  
  
J'envoie donc balader mon soupirant, pour montrer à ma flamme que je suis libre.  
  
Là était l'erreur.  
  
En voyant Tâches de Rouille se faire rembarrer, il a dû penser qu'il fallait mieux ne pas tenter le Diable, risquer de compromettre notre amitié, et me laisser tranquille.  
  
Mais moi, je voulais pas qu'il me laisse tranquille !  
  
Au contraire !  
  
Qu'il vienne m'embêter, je n'attendais que ça !  
  
Et non, il se foutait de moi, ou plutôt, il se souciait de moi comme 'l'Amie', me présentait ses conquêtes, me racontait ses rendez-vous, ne m'épargnait aucun détail, à mon grand dam...  
  
Il m'avait même confié un secret : il avait des vues secrètes sur certains garçons de Poudlard, comme Tête de Fouine, et notamment sur un professeur, le Tas d'Ordures.  
  
Les Emeraudes était bisexuel, et pas des meilleurs goûts, bon sang de bonsoir, j'avais l'impression d'être la seule personne de l'école qu'il ne matait pas !  
  
Ca en devenait rageant...  
  
Je finis par perdre tout espoir, à me faire une potion pour oublier cet amour secret, cesser de rêvasser inutilement, et me replonger dans la solitude des études...  
  
Ouh là là, je dérive totalement du sujet là, mais bon, il fallait que ça sorte, et en même temps, ça montre un peu l'ambiance qui régnait à l'époque...  
  
Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que tout me soit revenu en mémoire cette Fameuse Nuit.  
  
Ce devait être à cause de la très forte concentration de Magie Noire ce soir-là qui a brisé les effets de mon brouet de l'Oubli.  
  
Je arpente donc les couloirs, toute seule, d'une démarche lourde, le regard chargé d'une colère et d'une frustration qui aurait fait flancher un Basilic.  
  
C'est alors que je percute que quelqu'un.  
  
Merde.  
  
Des larmes ont coulé sur mes joues, ça va forcément se voir, et je n'ai pas envie qu'on sache que j'ai pleuré, qui que ce soit.  
  
Un coup d'?il vers son visage mi-surpris, mi-courroucé, m'énerve encore plus.  
  
C'est notre cher Maître de potions adoré que je viens d'envoyer bouler, Mr le Tas d'Ordures !  
  
Dire que Les Emeraudes ressent quelque chose pour lui, alors qu'il n'a rien pour moi...  
  
Même si c'est juste un fantasme, je m'en fous, je veux bien devenir un fantasme pour Les Emeraudes, du moment que je deviens quelque chose...  
  
Oups.  
  
Le Tas d'Ordures a vraiment pas l'air content.  
  
Il me jauge d'un regard sévère, et je ne doute pas une seconde qu'il va enlever des points à Gryffondor.  
  
Jusqu'à qu'il me regarde dans les yeux, et que malgré la semi pénombre dû au mauvais éclairage des torches, il aperçoit les larmes.  
  
Je baisse la tête, me dérobe, essaye de m'essuyer le visage tant bien que mal.  
  
C'est alors qu'il fait la chose la plus invraisemblable qu'il aurait pu faire : il éloigne mes mains à l'aide de son bras agile, me prend le menton de son autre main pour me relever le regard, et me fixe.  
  
Son visage est à deux centimètres du mien, je sens son souffle sur mon front, étant donné qu'il est plus grand que moi, et je le fixe à mon tour.  
  
N'importe qui aurait pu se formaliser de cette situation pour le moins compromettante, mais pas moi, parce que je sais que le Tas d'Ordures est pédé comme un phoque.  
  
Bien qu'il ne soit pas très expansif sur ses relations privées, je sais quand même qu'il est l'amant attitré de Tête de Fouine Senior, a été parfois celui de quelques autres Mangemorts, et depuis quelques temps, celui de Voldemort lui-même.  
  
Ils ont tous des goûts de merde, ou c'est moi qui suis bizarre ?  
  
Bon, pas le temps, la vie amoureuse de Poudlard, c'est du passé, puisque Poudlard n'existe plus.  
  
On reste comme ça un moment, puis il me demande, d'une voix inquiète qui m'étonne :  
  
« Qu'est-ce que vous avez, Miss... (Argh, ce nom qui m'échappe, qui m'échappe, même dans mes souvenirs....) ?  
  
_Euh, je... Hum... Rien du tout, Professeur...  
  
_Vous me racontez n'importe quoi.  
  
_...  
  
_Vous avez pleuré, ça se voit, ne me prenez pas pour un abruti ou un aveugle, vous avez beau ne pas m'apprécier, je ne suis pas aussi sans-c?ur que vous avez l'air de le penser.  
  
_... ???...  
  
_Vous ne voulez pas m'en parler ?  
  
_Pourquoi je le ferai ? »  
  
Oui, j'ai osé.  
  
J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, et je l'ai poliment envoyé chier.  
  
Il s'écarte lentement, un peu, pour voir l'expression de mon visage en entier, me scrute, d'une façon très perçante, comme si il pouvait voir à l'intérieur de moi.  
  
Je m'efforce tant bien que mal à me faire les traits les plus impassibles possibles, mais c'est peine perdue.  
  
Je me vois dans les yeux de l'homme, je vois une jeune fille à l'air désemparé, ce que je veux faire passer pour de l'indifférence se rapproche dangereusement d'un appel au secours, une sorte de résignation triste...  
  
J'ai peine à croire que c'est moi que je vois.  
  
Son attitude passe de la colère sourde à la pitié.  
  
Ouf.  
  
Je préfère être considérée comme pathétique plutôt que de m'attirer ses foudres.  
  
Il me prend le bras et m'entraîne à sa suite.  
  
J'ai bien envie de me débattre comme avec Tâches de Rouille et Les Emeraudes, de lui foutre un pain dans la gueule, puis de courir dans les couloirs comme une dératée en hurlant au harcèlement sexuel, histoire de finir la soirée en beauté, mais l'implacable volonté qui émane de Tas d'Ordures m'en empêche.  
  
Cet homme sait s'imposer, et 'règne' avec autorité sur ses élèves et ses laquais, chez les Mangemorts.  
  
Je me fais ainsi traîner dans les couloirs obscurs jusqu'à la Grande Porte.  
  
Il veut me foutre dehors ?!?  
  
Que nenni, il ouvre la porte et on se retrouve tous les deux dans le Parc.  
  
C'est parti pour une ballade au clair de lune.  
  
Ironie du sort, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, je pestais contre mes deux amis pour ce genre de niaiseries hypocrites/romantiques.  
  
Sauf que moi, je la fais avec le prof le plus détesté et le plus baisé de l'Académie.  
  
Sur le coup, j'ai juré que c'était la dernière fois que je ratais un bal à Poudlard.  
  
Niark niark niark, excusez-moi, c'est nerveux.  
  
Donc, promenade sous les étoiles.  
  
Pendant un moment, je me retiens et reste silencieuse, mais assez rapidement, ma langue se délit, contre ma volonté.  
  
Je vais finir par croire qu'il m'avait jeté un sort.  
  
Et pourtant, non, je sais que c'est faux, que j'ai parlé toute seule.  
  
Ca commence par un ou deux commentaires, lancés ça et là, puis il se retrouve à écouter une ado en mal d'amour et d'espoir brisé, qui a passé beaucoup de temps et d'efforts à se dresser un mur de glace.  
  
Je peux lire plus d'une fois la culpabilité dans ses yeux, à mesure que mes propos deviennent plus intimes, plus douloureux.  
  
Pourtant, ce n'est pas de sa faute.  
  
Et en même temps, si.  
  
C'est lui qui m'a questionné, ce n'est pas moi qui lui aie couru après pour qu'il joue les psys.  
  
Je lui parle de ma blessure cachée, Les Emeraudes, et à ma satisfaction, je vois son air choqué et entend un hoquet de surprise quand je lui annonce que mon ami convoite d'ajouter sa tête à son 'tableau de chasse'.  
  
Je le comprends et compatie, le pauvre, il a déjà tant à faire, avec ses autres partenaires sexuels, il n'a pas besoin de cette 'sex-machine' en plus...  
  
Même ça, je lui dis.  
  
Pourtant, il ne m'interrompt pas, mais je pense que sans l'Explosion, nous aurions sûrement réglé nos comptes.  
  
Je lui relate aussi ma frustration face au fait que je ne suis pas considérée comme une fille par mes amis.  
  
Le Tas d'Ordures ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais se tait.  
  
Je ne m'en soucie pas.  
  
Je veux parler jusqu'à manquer d'air.  
  
Il m'écoute et hoche la tête, c'est le confident parfait.  
  
On fait comme ça plusieurs fois le tour du Parc, on va au Lac, on s'éloigne, on trace la lisière de la forêt...  
  
Tout compte fait, ma dernière soirée au château n'était pas si tragique que ça.  
  
Jusqu'à que nous soyons interrompu par Tâches de Rouille qui court comme un malade vers nous, en gueulant des choses que nous, moi du moins, ne comprenons pas.  
  
Mais il n'est pas dur de deviner que ça fait référence au Tas d'Ordures, vu les injures que j'arrive à entendre.  
  
Dans sa course précipitée, il s'étale de tout son long après avoir buté dans un talus.  
  
Je ne peux empêcher ma bouche de s'étirer en un grand sourire moqueur.  
  
Mon professeur, à côté de moi, soupire d'exaspération.  
  
Et oui, il y a des choses qui ne changeraient pour tout l'or du monde.  
  
Occupé à épousseter la terre de sa robe de bal, Tâches de Rouille ne nous voie pas arriver vers lui et bondit de surprise quand je l'interpelle à deux mètres de lui.  
  
Son étonnement laisse rapidement place à la rage :  
  
« Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de te balader avec le prof' de Potions dans le Parc à cette heure-là ?!?!? T'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?!?!?! »  
  
Je le coupe net et réponds d'un ton cassant, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres, ce qui étonna toutes les personnes présentes, moi en première :  
  
« Et alors ? Je fais ce que je veux, non ? De quoi tu te mêles ? Tu te prends peut-être pour ma mère ? »  
  
J'ai prononcé tout ça à voix claire, sans hurler, mais sans marmonner non plus, et en le regardant droit dans les yeux, sans ciller.  
  
Tout ça fait un peu trop pour Tâches de Rouille, qui perd soudain de son assurance et se met à balbutier :  
  
« Mais... **** (mon Dieu, pourquoi ai-je donc oublié mon nom à ce point là ?...)... Tu sais que **** (celui-là aussi, je l'ai oublié... je les ai tous oublié...) est un ex-Mangemort et un expert en Magie Noire, qu'il déteste **** (Les Emeraudes, moi et mon fichu oubli des noms...), qu'il nous déteste, et qu'il pourra te faire du mal si tu restes seul avec lui... »  
  
Oh Putain !  
  
Mais comment peut-il avoir le culot de dire tout ça devant le Tas d'Ordures ?!?  
  
Je jette un coup d'?il prudent par-dessus mon épaule, car le concerné est resté en retraite, et je me sens soulagée de voir que ce dernier n'est pas mort sur le coup, n'a pas laissé explosé sa rage, n'a pas pris sa baguette, n'a pas enlevé de points à Gryffondor, mais au contraire, est resté parfaitement calme.  
  
Je ressens une brusque poussé de respect pour mon professeur.  
  
Il subit toute la journée des préjugés de la part de ses disciples, et du reste du personnel, mais il ne s'en offusque pratiquement jamais.  
  
Le Tas d'Ordures s'adresse alors à mon ami d'une fausse indifférence :  
  
« Si c'est tout ce que vous avez réussi à comprendre à mon sujet depuis votre entrée à Poudlard, vous êtes vraiment décevant. Pour tout vous dire, Mr **** (Mr 'quoi', déjà ?), vous venez de me prouver une fois de plus que vous n'étiez qu'un sot sans cervelle. »  
  
Silence pesant.  
  
Tâches de Rouille réfléchit à une répartie intelligente, Tas d'Ordures réfléchit à ce qu'il pourra répondre à cette répartie, et moi j'essaye de trouver un endroit dans la conversation pour m'en prendre à Tâches de Rouille en lui lançant une méchante répartie à la figure  
  
Ce n'est pas digne de moi, mais ça soulage.  
  
Un ange passe.  
  
Comme personne ne se décide à parler, je décide d'emmêler un peu plus en lâchant cette bombe :  
  
« Tu sais, **** (et oui, je le savais avant... *soupir*), peut-être que notre professeur déteste **** (pas besoin de faire un dessin, je parle de Les Emeraudes), mais lui n'a pas l'air de s'en peiner tant que ça, puisqu'il s'est mis en tête de le faire venir dans son lit. Prochainement.  
  
_... ?!?!?!?...  
  
_Tu ne t'en doutais même pas, n'est-ce pas, que **** (Les Emeraudes) puisse être attiré par les hommes, et pourtant si... Comme c'est étrange, tu ne trouves pas, qu'il m'en ai parlé à moi en premier...  
  
_Il blaguait voyons, tu vois vraiment notre ami courir après... Heu... Cet homme...  
  
Le Tas d'Ordures intervient, un immense sourire de carnassier aux lèvres qui me fait frissonner :  
  
_ Seriez-vous assez aimable, Mr **** (Tâches de Rouille), d'informer Mr **** (Les Emeraudes), que je suis consentant, et que le plus tôt sera le mieux, mon érection constante (sic !) dans mon pantalon gêne mes mouvements... De plus, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était également attiré par Mr **** (Tête de Fouine), ne serait-ce pas une bonne idée et un gain de temps que de tout faire en même temps ? Si vous voulez vous mêlez de la partie, vous êtes bien entendu le bienvenue, on devra juste se serrer, ce qui n'est bien entendu, pas un problème... »  
  
Le tout dit avec une parfaite maîtrise du ton, comme si il était en train de parler de la météo.  
  
Quelle tête à claques.  
  
Je me suis demandé ce qu'il allait répondre à ça, l'autre...  
  
Ouch.  
  
Ca se corse.  
  
Tâches de Rouille reste un moment sous le choc de la tirade, puis c'est à son tour de jouer les prédateurs.  
  
Il avance lentement vers le prof' de Potions, le regard de satyre qui plaît tant aux minettes de Poudlard, et soudainement, se colle au Tas d'Ordures, et sans lui laisser le temps de se dérober, passe d'un mouvement expert du poignet une main dans le pantalon de l'homme interloqué, et lui susurre à l'oreille, d'un ton minaudant :  
  
« Alors, Professeur, pas si gênante que ça, votre érection ?... Tout compte fait, j'accepte volontiers votre invitation, ce serait très impoli de refuser, et de plus, j'ai hâte de faire plus ample connaissance avec vous... »  
  
Zou.  
  
Tâches de Rouille remonte en une seconde en flèche dans mon estime.  
  
Sur le coup, j'ai eu envie d'applaudir.  
  
Bravo.  
  
Non seulement il a joué le même jeu de la provocation, mais il a désarçonné le prof'.  
  
Tas d'Ordures s'est fait avoir à son propre jeu.  
  
N'empêche que je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi bien jouer la comédie.  
  
Hum, comédie ?  
  
Si c'était pas le cas, j'en aurais connu deux qui se seraient déchiré pour avoir les jolies petites fesses de Tas d'Ordures à leur merci.  
  
Malheureusement, l'un d'entre eux est mort dans les minutes qui suivirent.  
  
Donc, Tâches de Rouille continue son manège pendant quelques minutes, sans que Tas d'Ordures ait fait le moindre geste pour le repousser ou l'arrêter.  
  
L'allumeur se détache lentement, recule pour avoir une 'vue d'ensemble', admire son travail (sic !), puis redevient sérieux.  
  
Il se tourne vers moi et se met à parler d'un ton déçu qui me donne mauvais pressentiment :  
  
« Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris tout à l'heure ? Tu savais bien que **** (Les Emeraudes) n'avait pas de cavalière pour le bal...  
  
_Ah bon ? Il comptait trouver chaussures à son pied sur place, répondais-je d'un ton froid.  
  
_Bah... Euh... En fait, il comptait t'inviter ce soir...  
  
_Pour réussir un pari ? Complétais-je, le regard venimeux.  
  
_Non !... En fait, ça fait longtemps qu'il s'intéresse à toi, il m'a envoyé tâter le terrain l'année dernière, mais comme tu m'as envoyé dans les roses, il a préféré attendre, et il comptait se déclarer ce soir... »  
  
Mon regard, jusqu'alors fuyant, se fixe, et mes yeux s'écarquillent, soit disant pour aider le cerveau à comprendre l'information.  
  
1...  
  
2...  
  
3...  
  
QUOI ?!?!?!?!?  
  
Et moi qui espérais depuis tout ce temps !  
  
C'est pas possible, ce genre de choses !  
  
C'est de l'injustice !  
  
C'est...  
  
C'est le Tas d'Ordures qui me réveille de ma torpeur :  
  
« Mais enfin, réveillez-vous, bon Sang ! Vous avez entendu ! L'homme de votre vie vous aime aussi, et vous ne régissez même pas ! Remuez-vous ! Soyez heureuse ! J'attendrai, vous l'avez dit vous-même, je suis déjà 'overbooké', et vous en avez plus besoin que moi ! Allez, on bouge ! Vous le méritez, mais ne le faites pas trop poireauter tout de même ! »  
  
Il est pas bien celui-là aujourd'hui ?!?!  
  
D'abord de la sympathie, puis de la compassion, ensuite des encouragements, faut qu'il arrête le café...  
  
Et je me fige.  
  
Il a raison.  
  
Je dois vivre mon bonheur.  
  
Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
  
Je lui murmure un vague « Merci pour tout », je laisse Tâches de Rouille planté là, et je mets à courir en direction de l'entrée.  
  
L'Amour me donne des ailes.  
  
J'ai l'impression de voler.  
  
On va s'aimer, sur une étoile et sur un oreiller, au fond d'un train ou dans un vieux grenier, je veux découvrir ton visage, ouh l'Amour est beau, ooohooohoooh...  
  
J'adore les chansons françaises moldues.  
  
Plus que quelques mètres et je suis au château.  
  
Le vent souffle dans mes cheveux défaits, je ne me suis pas donné la peine de me coiffer, et tout à coup, je me sens revivre.  
  
Allez, encore un petit effort, ce n'est pas un petit poing de côté qui va t'arrêter...  
  
Soudain, l'Explosion.  
  
Un bruit semblable à du tonnerre, je n'ai même pas le temps de réfléchir, le vent produit par la bombe m'envoie à l'autre bout du Parc, plus loin de l'endroit où je me tenais il y a quelques instants. Je me cogne la tête contre un arbre, puis c'est le Trou Noir... 


	3. Partie 2

Voili, voilou, je reviens avec une nouvelle fic, sur une hypothétique destruction de Poudlard, avec pleins d'histoires compliqués (pour moi en tout cas, looool), de conneries à l'eau de rose, de sang, de gore, d'amitiés invraisemblables et de pensées chimériques à l'égard des personnages. En bref, n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi et n'importe quoi. ^__^  
  
Je vais la diviser en plusieurs parties, même si j'ai pris une journée en glandant à l'écrire, parce que certaines personnes m'ont dit qu'elle était trop longue... (les feignasses, mdrr).  
  
Pitit disclaimer comme on en voit partout, persos pas à moi, et pour une fois j'en suis contente, y'en a certains qui s'arrangent pas sous ma plume, ça aurait même tendance à empirer, et c'est pas peu dire parfois... :-p  
  
Genre ? Je déteste les trucs cucul-la-praline, mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'insérer une romance, y'a d'l'humour aussi, même si le mien est un peu particulier, de l'action, un peu, je suis pas sportive, et puis du drame, parce que à l'heure où je l'ai écrite, y'avait plus de gruyère rapé, ça m'a foutu le bourdon, ptdr, excusez, mais des pates sans gruyère rapé, hum hum... :-D  
  
So, bonne lecture et à vos reviews...  
  
P.S. : J'ai refait les paragraphes, pour ceux qui y voit un air de déjà vu... Enfin, vu le nombre de reviews reçus la dernière, fois, je me fais pas de soucis...  
  
Goodbye, Emerald's Hallowe'en  
(Adieu, les Emeraudes d'Halloween)  
  
Des cris.  
  
Du bruit.  
  
Des cris.  
  
Des gens qui courent dans tous les sens.  
  
Des bruits de pas précipités.  
  
J'ouvre péniblement les yeux.  
  
Pour les refermer aussi tôt.  
  
Je suis dans le Parc, à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, et ici, c'est la panique.  
  
Je n'aime pas la panique.  
  
Mais une odeur acre de brûlé parvient à mes narines, et me fait les rouvrir aussitôt.  
  
Le château BRULE.  
  
POUDLARD FLAMBE !!!!!  
  
Au secours !  
  
A l'aide !  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé !?!  
  
Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?  
  
Qui suis-je ?  
  
Bon, j'ai du avoir une commotion au cerveau et je suis devenu amnésique, ce n'est pas un problème, il suffit que je demande à quelqu'un mon nom... je m'assois.  
  
Je vois un jeune homme roux, de mon âge, plus grand que moi, étendu à côté de moi, qui regarde le château d'un air tétanisé.  
  
Avec toutes ses tâches de rousseurs, on dirait qu'il s'enflamme, lui aussi.  
  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il m'est étrangement familier.  
  
Je lui secoue doucement l'épaule et lui dis :  
  
« Dis-moi, toi, je suis tombé sur la tête en tombant, et je me souviens plus que je suis. Comme ton visage me dit quelque chose, je voudrais savoir si tu me connais... Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au château ? Quand a-t-il pris feu ? »  
  
L'inconnu se redresse en position assise, reste silencieux pendant quelques instants, observant le flambeau qu'est désormais notre école.  
  
Puis il détourne le regard brusquement, comme si c'était très douloureux, me dévisage, puis réponds :  
  
« Moi aussi, tes traits me reflètent vaguement des souvenirs, et moi aussi, je suis amnésique, ce qui m'étonne, moi, je n'ai pas reçu de chocs à la tête, je me suis simplement évanoui. C'est un adulte qui m'a amené ici. Il m'a dit de ne pas bouger, puis il est parti en courant vers la fournaise, et un quart d'heure plus tard, il est revenu en disant que c'était un incendie volontaire provoqué par une bombe de Magie Noire. Il est resté auprès de moi pendant quelques minutes, puis il est allé te chercher un peu plus loin à gauche, t'as ramené ici, puis il est reparti dans les flammes pour repêcher d'autres survivants.  
  
_Il ne t'as ni dit qui il était ni qui tu étais ?  
  
_Je lui ai demandé, et il m'a avoué que lui non plus, il avait oublié son nom, le mien aussi, mais qu'il s'était réveillé à côté de moi, donc qu'il avait décidé de veiller à ma santé.  
  
_Tu n'as vu personne d'autre ?  
  
_Bien sûr que si, mais à chaque fois, c'est la même chose : ils me rapellent des souvenirs, ma tête leur dit quelque chose, mais ni moi ni eux ne savons qui nous sommes.  
  
_...  
  
_...  
  
_ Si je comprends bien, plus personne ne connaît son identité ?  
  
_...  
  
_...  
  
_Exactement.  
  
_...  
  
_Il paraît que j'ai des frères et s?urs qui crament là-dedans.  
  
_Je suis sûre qu'ils vont s'en sortir.  
  
_Ca m'étonnerait, un des élèves qui était dans la Grande Salle avait été transformé à distance en bombe de Magie Noire à retardement.  
  
_...  
  
_Il paraît que c'était mon meilleur ami.  
  
_Je suis désolée.  
  
_Il paraît que c'était le tien aussi. »  
  
FLASH !  
  
Ca y est, je sais ce qui s'est passé !  
  
A part les noms, je me souviens de tout !  
  
De toute la soirée !  
  
Je suis une amie de ce jeune homme, et de son ami, dont j'étais secrètement amoureuse.  
  
Il y avait une fête ce soir-là, et comme je n'aime pas ça, j'ai quitté la salle de repas.  
  
Ils ont voulu me retenir, et je leurs ai hurlé dessus.  
  
Je suis parti en courant, j'ai marché un peu, j'ai réfléchi, et j'ai percuté un de mes professeurs.  
  
On est resté pratiquement sans parler, puis il m'a emmené de force dans le Parc pour marcher.  
  
De là, on a discuté, ou plus précisément, j'ai parlé pour deux, ensuite, le garçon a côté de moi est arrivé en courant, il est tombé, on a marché jusqu'à lui, on a parlé, puis il m'a dit, mon ami, que son ami, celui dont j'étais amoureuse, m'aimait aussi, et voulait me le dire.  
  
Je me suis mis à courir, puis juste avant d'entrer dans Poudlard, la bombe, le garçon que j'aimais, a été activée, et l'Explosion s'est produite. ... .  
  
J'en reste sans voix.  
  
J'ai compris des choses que j'aurai préférées ne jamais savoir.  
  
Je jette un regard en coin à mon 'ami', qui lui aussi, semble avoir eu le 'déclic'.  
  
Je le regarde en face.  
  
Il fait de même.  
  
Il a un air terriblement triste, et je pense que je suis dans le même état d'esprit que lui.  
  
Je ne peux plus me retenir, et je me laisse tomber dans ses bras.  
  
Il reste indécis quelque instants, puis me sert contre lui, de façon compulsive, comme un enfant apeuré.  
  
On s'enlace comme ça pendants plusieurs minutes qui semblent durer des heures, alliés dans la même perte, la même douleur.  
  
Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est le seul nom dont je souvienne, a transformé, par le biais de sa cicatrice magique, notre ami commun en bombe redoutable.  
  
En kamikaze.  
  
Sauf que lui n'était même pas au courant, en encore moins consentant.  
  
Heureusement que je ne suis pas allé le rejoindre.  
  
Mon c?ur se serre à cette pensée.  
  
Nous n'avons même pas eu le privilège des adieux, comme la plupart des gens normaux.  
  
Avant que j'aie eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, Tâches de Rouille, c'est comme ça que je vais l'appeler à présent, à cause de ses taches de rousseurs omniprésentes qui ressemblent à de la rouille, rouille de ses pleurs, rouille de son sang...  
  
Donc, Tâches de Rouille coupe l'étreinte et, à ma grande stupeur, pousse un cri d'animal, de loup au c?ur blessé, un horrible cri déchirant, rempli de désespoir, de promesses non tenues, et de regrets...  
  
Je réponds, et nous nous retrouvons, comme deux fous furieux, à gueuler notre désespoir à la Lune, pleine en cette nuit de 31 Octobre.  
  
Les gens qui courent tout autour de nous ne s'arrêtent même pas pour savoir ce qui nous arrive, il faut sauver des vies, pas jouer les psys pour les désespérés de la vie...  
  
Et les rares qui s'arrêtent, eux, sont soit inquiets pour nous, soit compatissants...  
  
Mais nous, on s'en fout, on hurle, on gueule, on s'use les cordes vocales pour notre ami, pour les Innocents, pour la Vie, pour la Mort, pour la Souffrance, au nom des disparus et des cadavres...  
  
Au nom de la Cruauté des Hommes, depuis le début de l'Univers, de leur Violence, de leur Injustice...  
  
On a gueulé ce soir-là pour des millénaires de Tristesse caché, de larmes refoulées, de Rage contenue, de la Peine oubliée...  
  
C'est bien peu en comparaison du sang coulé, des maisons brûlées, des villes pillées, des hommes massacrés, des terres dévastées...  
  
On continue de se défouler contre l'Humanité jusqu'à qu'un homme arrive.  
  
Lui aussi, comme toutes les autres figures, ne m'est pas étranger.  
  
Tâches de Rouille, lui, s'adresse directement à lui, une lueur d'espoir brillant dans ces yeux qui reflètent pourtant l'incendie :  
  
« Alors ?  
  
_Je suis désolé de te décevoir, mais il y a très peu de survivants...  
  
_...  
  
_...Et aucun roux. »  
  
La voix c'était brisé à la fin de la phrase. Je détaillais l'homme malgré la pénombre, et je le reconnus :  
  
« Je vous connais ! Je me souviens ! Vous faites partie de mes souvenirs d'avant l'Explosion ? Qui êtes-vous ?  
  
_Je suis sincèrement navré, mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de mon Etat Civil, mais moi aussi je me souviens de toi, j'étais ton professeur...  
  
Le doute perce dans ma voix :  
  
« 'J'étais' ???  
  
_Je ne sais pas si tu sais, mais on n'a pratiquement aucune chance de sauvegarder le château, ce qui signifie plus d'enseignement... La bombe a explosé de l'intérieur, caché à l'intérieur d'un... D'un élève... Je suis vraiment désolé... C'était un de tes plus proches amis, un amour secret qui venait de se déclarer...  
  
_Je sais... Je m'en souviens...  
  
Tâches de Rouille intervient :  
  
_Euh... Professeur... J'ai entendu parler d'une attaque de... De Mangemorts... C'est vrai ?  
  
_...  
  
_Professeur ? »  
  
Hélas, l'homme qui nous a sauvé la vie n'a pas le temps de répondre, car des cris plus étourdissants que les autres, qui vont même jusqu'à couvrir le vacarme de l'incendie...  
  
Mais ce ne sont pas le même genre de beuglements qu'ici... les rescapés poussent des plaintes, alors que ceux-ci, ce sont plutôt des hurlements sauvages, des cris de guerre...  
  
Et nous les voyons surgir.  
  
Plus d'une centaine de silhouettes d'hommes cagoulés avancent vers nous, en provenance du terrain de sport.  
  
Des Mangemorts.  
  
Tas d'Ordures, un surnom peu élogieux mais affectueux pour qualifier notre ex-professeur/bienfaiteur, déjà très pâle malgré la chaleur du bâtiment flambant, devient suaire.  
  
Il nous relève avec une incroyable force des bras, et nous force à courir.  
  
Tâches de Rouille et moi, curieux de la tournure des choses, jetons des ?illades derrière notre épaule pour voir la suite.  
  
Sur le coup, je me prends une racine et m'étale en m'agrippant au pantalon de Tâches de Rouille, que j'entraîne dans ma chute.  
  
Sans faire exprès, je pose la joue sur son postérieur et m'appuie dessus pour me relever.  
  
Mais j'ai autre chose à faire que de me répandre en excuses, et lui non plus n'en a rien à foutre.  
  
Tas d'Ordures essaye mollement de nous faire bouger, sans réussite.  
  
Il faut dire que le c?ur n'y est pas.  
  
La scène qui se déroule devant nous, bien qu'elle soit un véritable cauchemar de sang et de feu, est à proprement dire fascinante.  
  
Les Mangemorts ont envahi le Parc dans sa quasi-totalité, sauf l'endroit où nous nous sommes arrêtés, d'où l'intérêt de recommencer à courir.  
  
Ils s'attaquent, à l'aide d'armes blanches en tout genre, tel que poignards, dagues, épées, couteaux de cuisine, haches, aux infortunés sorciers qui tentent de secourir les malheureuses personnes toujours vivantes, prisonnières du gigantesque brasier.  
  
Les hommes, les femmes, les enfants, tous venus de Pré-au-Lard et de Poudlard, sont découpés, égorgés.  
  
Leurs corps tombent lestement sur la pelouse, autrefois aire de repos pour les étudiants de tout âge, mais dont le sol, jusqu'au racine des plantes qui y poussent, est a jamais entaché par le Sang des victimes.  
  
Des victimes qui n'auront ni droit à sépulture ni enterrement, puisque les cadavres sont piétinés par les fuyards désespérés ou par les Mangemorts assoiffés de morts et de malheur ; et déjà, on les voit s'affairer à rendre les corps méconnaissables, à l'aide d'instruments de torture barbares, ou à les jeter dans le Lac pour devenir les repas des créatures aquatiques, ou encore, à carrément les envoyer dans le c?ur de l'Incendie, à l'aide de sortilèges de lévitations, sans même se soucier si les victimes sont mortes ou vivantes...  
  
C'est l'Horreur même qui se déroule sous nos yeux.  
  
Mais plus le temps 'd'admirer'.  
  
On voit dans le ciel, au loin, des immenses oiseaux qui se rapprochent rapidement de la scène de boucherie humaine.  
  
A les voir, ce sont...  
  
Ce sont...  
  
Des DRAGONS !!!!!  
  
Ils ont dressés des Dragons ! On voit même des Mangemorts jaugés sur des selles improvisées sur leurs dos !  
  
Tâches de Rouille et Tas d'Ordures me saisissent en même temps le bras, et nous recommençons à courir, sans paresse cette fois.  
  
Quand ce genre de monstruosité se produit sous vos yeux, vous oubliez tout le reste du monde, vous ne pensez qu'à vous, et vous enfuyez.  
  
Ca peut paraître égoïste, mais c'est l'instinct de Survie, c'est primaire et on ne peut rien faire d'autre dans l'immédiat.  
  
Surtout quand on voit ce qui est arrivé aux gens qui ont eus le courage de lutter contre, maintenant étendus dans l'herbe, le visage informe, la chaire transpercée, les os arrachés de force...  
  
Si ça se trouve, nous sommes les seuls survivants ici.  
  
On court ainsi pendant deux heures.  
  
Pourtant aucun de nous ne montre aucun signe de faiblesse, de fatigue.  
  
On ralentit l'allure, mais on ne s'arrête plus.  
  
Et on ne regarde plus derrière nous, c'est devenu trop dangereux.  
  
Nous entendons, c'est suffisant.  
  
Le vacarme qu'a produit l'Explosion a dû être assourdissant, et la cohue qui a suivi a dû l'être autant, si c'est plus. Ca a dû s'entendre plusieurs lieux à la ronde, peut-être des dizaines de lieux...  
  
Les Moldus.  
  
C'est impossible qu'ils n'aient pas entendu, on ne peut pas lancer des Sorts Anti-Bruits en plein air.  
  
De plus, les défenses magiques et les Sortilèges Repousse-Moldus jetés à Poudlard ne doivent plus marcher à présent.  
  
Ils vont venir voir, et ça va être la catastrophe !  
  
A moins que...  
  
J'attrape brusquement le bras de Tas d'Ordures pour le forcer à l'arrêter et l'interpelle, non sans mal, ma respiration en est peinée par la course :  
  
« Professeur ! Et les Moldus !?!? Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer quand ils vont venir voir ?!?!? »  
  
Une ombre passe dans son regard.  
  
Oh que je n'aime pas ça.  
  
Il détourne la tête.  
  
Je le secoue violemment le bras comme à un pantin désarticulé, et je gueule, sans me soucier des monstres qui sont à nos trousses :  
  
« PROFESSEUR !!!!! REPONDEZ-MOI !!!! »  
  
Il me plaque brusquement la main contre la bouche, pour m'empêcher de continuer à crier et chuchote à mon égard comme à celui de Tâches de Rouille :  
  
« Parle moins fort ! Tu veux signer notre arrêt de mort ou quoi ?!?! Pour répondre à ta question, tous les villages Moldus aux alentours on été saccagés, il ne reste aucune aide à espérer de ce côté-là, rares sont les survivants, et en plus, quelle aide pourrait-il nous apporter ? »  
  
Ni moi ni l'autre n'osons répondre.  
  
Puis Tâches de Rouille prend la parole, d'une voix tremblante :  
  
« On est vraiment seuls, c'est ce que vous voulez dire, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Oui, nous sommes seuls.  
  
Tâches de Rouille a dit tout haut ce que nous pensions tout bas.  
  
Nous tous, même Tas d'Ordures, avons l'air d'enfants perdus en ce moment.  
  
Nous sommes seuls dans une immense forêt, on ne sait même pas où on est, on a aucune idée des points cardinaux puisqu'on ne voit même pas le ciel, et on est plongé dans le noir.  
  
Aucun de nous n'a osé lancer de 'Lumos' on serait repérables plus facilement, ce qu'on ne veut surtout pas.  
  
C'est un combat perdu d'avance, nous le savons, mais il faut se battre pour la vie.  
  
Mais au fond de moi, je sais qu'un partie de moi est morte ce soir-là avec le château, avec les élèves, avec les professeurs, avec les livres, avec les classes, avec Les Emeraudes, joli surnom pour mon défunt ami, en hommage à la belle couleur de ses beaux yeux verts qui même dans cette obscurité complète, brilleraient...  
  
Cette dernière pensée m'achève.  
  
Je n'en peux plus.  
  
Je ne peux plus.  
  
C'est simple, je suis à bout.  
  
Je suis usée.  
  
J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris dix ans en l'espace d'une nuit.  
  
Je m'écroule lestement sur le sol recouvert de mousse, comme les morts sur la pelouse de Poudlard.  
  
C'est bien ça, j'ai envie d'être avec eux.  
  
Un petit moment à souffrir, puis l'Eternité pour se reposer...  
  
Tâches de Rouille me suit de très peu.  
  
Je pense qu'il a attendu que je tombe pour en faire de même, comme je suis la 'fille', il ne voulait sûrement pas passer pour une 'mauviette'...  
  
Y'a pas de honte.  
  
La preuve, Tas d'Ordures nous succède en l'espace de dix secondes.  
  
Il nous murmure un « Vous avez raison, nous devons prendre des forces. », et nous entraîne dans un gros bosquet très compact pour premièrement : ne pas être vu, deuxièmement : garder la chaleur, et troisièmement : pour pouvoir lancer des sortilèges dessus.  
  
On s'installe du mieux qu'on peut, on se pelotonne les uns contre les autres, moi au milieu, Tâches de Rouille à droite, Tas d'Ordures à gauche.  
  
Ce dernier sort sa baguette, les doigts crispés sur le manche, désormais nos uniques armes contre les hostilités de toute espèce, aussi bien des bêtes sauvages que des Mangemorts...  
  
Il lance, le plus silencieusement possible, un premier Sort de Conservation de la Chaleur, pour pas qu'on meurt de froid durant le laps de temps où nous allons reprendre des forces, et un autre Anti-Bruit, pour ne pas donner l'alerte à cause de malencontreux ronflements...  
  
Passé cela, il sort une petite fiole de sa robe, désormais méconnaissable de déchirures et de boue, et nous explique, en chuchotant malgré le Sort Anti-Bruit, que c'est « une Potion pour les Sommeils sans rêve... Normalement, il n'y en a que pour lui, mais aujourd'hui, c'est 'exception', donc qu'il accepte de nous la céder, et que de toute façon, elle ne lui sera d'aucune utilité, puisque vu la 'mauvaise tournure' des évènements, il ne dormira pas de la nuit, ou sinon que d'un ?il, et d'un sommeil léger ou de toute manière, on ne cauchemarde pas ».  
  
Ca peut paraître très égoïste, mais je suis véritablement soulagé qu'il ne dorme pas.  
  
Ce n'est pas deux ou trois artefacts qui vont repousser les bêtes sauvages, car tout bon sorcier sait, qu'il n'existe aucun sort pour les empêcher de sentir notre odeur.  
  
C'est comme un 6ème sens, et étant donné que les Sorciers ne l'ont pas, ils n'ont pas non plus trouvé le moyen de le contrer...  
  
Je bois la Potion, passe la bouteille à Tâches de Rouille, pose la tête sur le torse du professeur, qui ne s'en offusque pas, et au contraire, m'enserre de ses bras musculeux dans une étreinte protectrice.  
  
Tâches de Rouille se couche à son tour sur mon dos, je ne le repousse pas, au contraire, sa chaleur fait du bien à mes muscles douloureux, je ferme les yeux, et me laisse tomber dans le sommeil, heureusement grâce à la Potion, non peuplé de souvenirs pénibles.  
  
Remercions le Ciel que je ne soit pas tomber sur le Prof de Arithmancie, ou celui d'Etude des Moldus, c'est fou ce que ça aurait me servir en des moments pareils...  
  
Voilà à quoi ressemblait à cette Fameuse Nuit...  
  
_  
  
Voili, c'est fini pour l'instant, y'a un épilogue à venir, et que je mettrais que quand j'aurai reçu 5 reviews (et vi, j'ai fini l'histoire depuis perpette les oies), vous êtes prévenus !  
  
...  
  
Mais non, je rigole, je mettrai quand même la suiteuh, de toute façon, si il fallait que j'attende des reviews pour cette merde, les rares à avoir lu auraient jamais la suite... ^___^, comment ça, je descends mon travail ?! Faut dire ce qu'il en ait ! A moins que je ne sois qu'une incomprise... Mdr...  
  
Donc, les réponses aux hypothétiques reviews, en effet, j'ai réussi à sauver la face, car le nombre de ces dernières dépasse le zéro ! Youpi ! :- p :  
  
Angelbas : Merchi, merchi beaucoup d'avoir la patience suffisante pour supporter mes petites conneries informatiques, et surtout, pour reviewer à chaque fois ! Ca m'a fait plaisir que quelqu'un ait remarqué que cette fic avait déjà été mis en ligne une première fois, ça prouve que ça ne vous sort pas complètement de la tête !... @+  
  
I am Steph : Effectivement, il y a une suite, et d'ailleurs, je la mets ! ^^ Merci pour ta review et bonne continuation ! Bye...  
  
Plizeuh, plus de reviews pour ce chapitre, même si vous écrivez 2 mots, ça montre qu'on s'intéresse à mon travail... *regard suppliant* 


	4. Epilogue

Voili, voilou, je reviens avec une nouvelle fic, sur une hypothétique destruction de Poudlard, avec pleins d'histoires compliqués (pour moi en tout cas, looool), de conneries à l'eau de rose, de sang, de gore, d'amitiés invraisemblables et de pensées chimériques à l'égard des personnages. En bref, n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi et n'importe quoi. ^__^  
  
Je vais la diviser en plusieurs parties, même si j'ai pris une journée en glandant à l'écrire, parce que certaines personnes m'ont dit qu'elle était trop longue... (les feignasses, mdrr).  
  
Pitit disclaimer comme on en voit partout, persos pas à moi, et pour une fois j'en suis contente, y'en a certains qui s'arrangent pas sous ma plume, ça aurait même tendance à empirer, et c'est pas peu dire parfois... :-p  
  
Genre ? Je déteste les trucs cucul-la-praline, mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'insérer une romance, y'a d'l'humour aussi, même si le mien est un peu particulier, de l'action, un peu, je suis pas sportive, et puis du drame, parce que à l'heure où je l'ai écrite, y'avait plus de gruyère rapé, ça m'a foutu le bourdon, ptdr, excusez, mais des pates sans gruyère rapé, hum hum... :-D  
  
So, bonne lecture et à vos reviews...  
  
P.S. : J'ai refait les paragraphes, pour ceux qui y voit un air de déjà vu... Enfin, vu le nombre de reviews reçus la dernière, fois, je me fais pas de soucis...  
  
Goodbye, Emerald's Hallowe'en  
(Adieu, les Emeraudes d'Halloween)  
  
La suite ressemble à un cauchemar sans fin.  
  
A quoi bon éviter les mauvais rêves si la réalité est encore plus redoutable et redoutée ?  
  
Donc un petit (petit ?!?!) épilogue pour ceux qui aiment à voir leurs semblables souffrir.  
  
A notre réveil, on est tombé nez à nez avec des Centaures, les seuls éléments positifs de ce fichu calvaire.  
  
Ils étaient très en colère, parce que les Mangemorts les avaient obligés à fuir leurs habitations, et les Dragons avaient brûlé une partie de la forêt pour s'occuper des survivants.  
  
Bon point pour nous donc, d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de s'éloigner suffisamment.  
  
Et mauvais point pour les autres, nous somme en définitif les seuls survivants de la Fameuse Nuit.  
  
Ou plutôt non.  
  
Les Centaures nous annoncent qu'ils ont réussi à sauver quelques humains de cet enfer.  
  
Ce ne sont que des personnes de Poudlard, Pré-au-Lard ayant été achevé pendant la nuit.  
  
Un brin d'optimisme : peut-être un autre visage familier ?  
  
Les deux autres ont l'air d'en penser autant, et nous nous faisons conduire à la clairière transformée en camp de fortune.  
  
Et là, contentement et déception, j'y retrouve Tête de Fouine, cet abominable jeune homme.  
  
Mon premier mouvement est de reculer quand il avance vers moi, et de le regarder ave dégoût.  
  
Ce dernier me regarde désespérément, puis s'enfuit le plus loin de moi possible.  
  
L'infirmière de Poudlard, surnommé 'Pompom' par les Centaures (était-ce son véritable nom ?), avance vers moi et m'explique ce changement brusque de comportement.  
  
Paraît-il que cette nuit, Tête de Fouine, n'aimant pas sa cavalière pour le moins collante, j'ai surnommé Face de Bouledogue, était allé jouer dans le terrain tout seul à un sport qui se joue sur des balais volants avec des balles.  
  
Il avait ainsi évité la fournaise, était resté perché pour voir le déroulement de la catastrophe, et en voyant les Mangemorts arriver son père sur le front, Tête de Fouine Senior, reconnaissable grâce à ces cheveux platines, caractéristique de la famille...  
  
Il avait atterri devant eux, ces hommes au c?ur de glace et aux armes tranchantes, et avait essayé de les contenir, les avait supplié de rebrousser chemin.  
  
Grossière erreur qui aurait pu lui être fatale si il n'avait pas eu de quoi s'enfuir.  
  
Son père lui-même porta le premier coup, une entaille longue de 20 centimètres dans l'épaule.  
  
Tête de Fouine bat en retraite par la voie des airs, évite de justesse une éventuelle confrontation avec les Dragons, vole jusqu'au c?ur de la forêt, à trois lieux à l'Est de nous, et retrouve les Centaures.  
  
Si ça se trouve, il nous a survolé.  
  
Je vais immédiatement m'excuser à son compte, et nous créons une amitié qui, en temps normal, n'aurait jamais eu lieu d'exister.  
  
Dans cette situation, l'intolérance n'est pas de pair. Nous sommes déjà si peu nombreux, il nous est impossible de défaillir dans notre unité.  
  
Après plusieurs semaines passées au c?ur de la Forêt Interdite, nous finissons par prendre le chemin de la civilisation.  
  
Là-bas, tout n'est que consternation.  
  
Les villages sont soit désertés, soit des cimetières sanglants, mais on arrive tant bien que mal à fonder une colonie, et à se diriger vers la grosse ville la plus proche.  
  
De là, nous pouvons réunir des informations sur la situation nationale, qui n'est guère plus plaisante : Les Mangemorts ont découvert les propriétés des Glands de Chênes mélangés à la Potion de Dédoublement Temporaire : non seulement le dédoublement devient définitif, mais augmente le pouvoir de Magie Noir du Sorcier.  
  
Résultat, les Mangemorts sont maintenant au moins dix mille, et devenus des combattants sans faille.  
  
Après les plus grosses attaques, le tiers des Moldus a immigré, le deuxième tiers s'est fait tué, et le dernier tiers, d'une façon proche ou lointaine, passive ou active, s'est allié avec le Monde des Ténèbres et son Seigneur Noir.  
  
Quant aux Sorciers, idem, beaucoup ont fuit, beaucoup sont morts, beaucoup sont devenus Mangemorts, même si il en reste néanmoins un nombre non négligeable près à le combattre.  
  
Tâches de Rouille, Tas d'Ordures, Tête de Fouine et moi, en faisons parti, bien gradés dans la hiérarchie.  
  
A présent, toute personne pouvant tenir une baguette magique est considérée comme adulte.  
  
L'âge n'a plus importance, tout simplement parce que nous ne savons plus notre âge.  
  
Les informations pouvant d'une certaine manière, nous aider dans notre quête d'identité, sont soigneusement gardés à Azkaban.  
  
Aucun espoir de ce côté-là pour l'instant.  
  
Alors pour passer le temps et mettre un rayon de soleil dans nos activités morbides, nous nous inventons une quantité mirobolante de surnoms différents.  
  
Mes principaux, c'est Belette, ou Starlight, allez savoir pourquoi, ceux de Tas d'Ordures sont, et bien, Tas d'Ordures ou Le Corbac, Tâches de Rouille, c'est bien sûr Tâches de Rouille et Goupil, et Tête de Fouine, c'est... Euh... Tête de Fouine et Ashwinder.  
  
A nous quatre, on forme une petite famille de misère.  
  
Goupil et moi, on a essayé de retrouver nos vraies familles.  
  
Sans succès.  
  
La mienne était composée des Moldus qui ont été tué dans les trois premières semaines de Règne Noir et celle de Tâches de Rouille, pourtant nombreuse, s'est fait entièrement massacré la Fameuse Nuit.  
  
Il faut dire qu'ils avaient toujours été des membres actifs du Ministère de la Magie, formellement contre la Magie Noire, et singulièrement intéressé par les Moldus.  
  
Trois très mauvais éléments pour rester en vie dans ce bas monde.  
  
L'un d'entre eux est pourtant devenu Mangemort.  
  
Goupil s'en fout, c'était son frère qu'il aimait le moins.  
  
Un fayot Préfèt-en-Chef toujours prêt à casser les couilles à tout le monde.  
  
J'en aie un vague souvenir.  
  
A l'époque, je l'aimais bien, mais avec le recul, c'est vrai que c'était un emmerdeur.  
  
Ashwinder, lui, sait que son père est toujours vivant, et c'est bien ça le problème.  
  
Après le carnage de la Fameuse Nuit, Tête de Fouine Senior (chut, le concerné déteste être comparé à son paternel) a obtenu une énorme promotion, le Bras Droit de Voldemort.  
  
Ouch.  
  
Si vous savez le nombre de fois où j'ai entendu cet ancien gosse de riche fils à Papa parler dans son sommeil en rêvant d'écarteler son père.  
  
C'est dingue ce que la Guerre peut changer les gens.  
  
Il y en a un autre qui a changé.  
  
C'est Le Corbac, notre ancien prof de Potions.  
  
Depuis la Fameuse Nuit, il est devenu notre tuteur officieusement officiel.  
  
Je le considère vraiment comme mon deuxième père.  
  
Il m'a déjà sauvé la peau plusieurs fois, et Goupil, Ashwinder et moi, on en a fait autant pour lui.  
  
Nous sommes une famille, quoi.  
  
A part ça ?  
  
Ah oui, depuis peu, nous venons de comprendre pourquoi cela fait des années qu'on marine dans notre propre merde sans que personne ne nous vienne en aide ; une autre des trouvailles de notre tyran adoré, c'est le Brouillard Magique : pour nous qui le voyons d'en bas, il est invisible, mais pour les avions, il est entièrement compact, donc personne ne peut passer au travers ni même voir en dessous.  
  
Toutes les frontières du pays en sont enveloppées.  
  
Nous sommes enfermés dans une Angleterre qui s'effondre.  
  
Enfin, enfermés, du moins pour l'Ennemi.  
  
On s'est servi d'une formidable invention Moldu, l'Eurostar, un train qui passe sous la Manche. Ca fait longtemps que nos meilleurs mécanos travaillent dessus, et depuis peu, il marche. On a donc envoyé des hommes avertir les Sorciers Français de la véritable situation en Angleterre, et faire venir des troupes chez nous...  
  
Vous voyez, quand on veut, l'avenir finit par sourire...  
  
Aujourd'hui, c'est notre anniversaire.  
  
Oui, bon, okay, c'est un peu grotesque, d'essayer de faire croire qu'on est tous né le même jour, mais c'est le seul jour de l'année qu'on connaît, alors...  
  
En effet, chaque Automne depuis la Fameuse Nuit, les Mangemorts font une annonce à l'échelle nationale, pour nous la rappeler, cette Fameuse Nuit où ils ont pris le pouvoir...  
  
Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est qu'on se sert de cette information pour sortir de la morosité quotidienne et faire la fête.  
  
Vous penserez, pourquoi fêter le jour de la Chute de notre Monde ?  
  
Primo, c'est la seule date qu'on a, et qui dit date dit anniversaire, deusio, on ne fait pratiquement jamais la fête, alors pourquoi pas, tertio, c'est pour se rappeler de ceux qui sont morts à la bataille, et sans pleurer, les morts n'aimeraient sûrement pas ça, à part les pervers, mais de toute façon, on ne veut pas se rappeler des pervers, et quatro, après les festivités, on fait un 'pèlerinage' à Poudlard, ce qui fait du bien à tout le monde.  
  
On squatte les ruines, on discute du 'bon vieux temps' avec les fantômes qui sont restés là-bas, oh et puis merde, est-ce que je vous en pose, des questions !  
  
Ca fait deux 'Fameuses Nuits' qu'on célèbre, donc ça fait 2/3 ans que Poudlard a cramé...  
  
Cette année, on a fait un gargantuesque gâteau 'd'anniversaire', ça nous a pris une semaine, on l'a fait 'à la Moldue', et on s'est bien amusé. On a mis pleins de torches tout du long, un peu rustiques comme bougies, mais c'est tellement plus drôle.  
  
Ca fait trois jours qu'on glande toute la journée en se goinfrant des restes...  
  
Certains ont proposé avec enthousiasme de l'alcool, ce que le Grand Conseil, dont fait parti le Tas d'Ordures, a catégoriquement mis de côté : ces amusements ne doivent pas laisser l'occasion aux Mangemorts de nous attaquer !  
  
Un homme soûl est à la merci de l'Ennemi, et de plus, devient bavard, ce qui bien entendu, n'est pas très apprécié, parce que ça révèlerait nos défenses et nos secrets aux Forces Obscures, mais en plus, essayez d'imaginer la fureur de Voldemort si il apprenait qu'on ne passe pas nos journées à se lamenter sur notre sort, et qu'on ose s'amuser...  
  
Les offensives seraient terribles...  
  
Donc, le Pèlerinage commence dans une semaine, pour laisser aux gens le temps de se remettre de la Fameuse Nuit et de faire leurs préparatifs...  
  
Moi, il faut que je m'y mette, au boulot, car on m'a depuis toujours chargé d'une mission spéciale, les Feux d'Artifices...  
  
Goupil et Ashwinder m'aident, mais c'est moi qui fais le plus gros du travail...  
  
Comme le choix des couleurs par exemple...  
  
Chaque année, les gens râlent un peu, mais bon...  
  
Ils trouvent mes motifs originaux, mais ce sont les couleurs qu'ils trouvent lassantes...  
  
Implacablement, le Rouge et le Vert.  
  
Pourquoi, à votre avis ?  
  
Parce que, pour moi, Poudlard rime avec Gryffondor, ma maison et ma seconde famille, d'où le Rouge, et le Vert, en hommage à un défunt ami, dont les yeux brillaient de mille feux, des yeux d'Emeraude, des yeux brûlants, où dansaient un millier de flammes vertes...  
  
J'espère toujours, même si je sais que c'est très improbable, qu'il hante les ruines du château, la Fameuse Nuit, et qu'il voit mes Feux d'Artifices, qui représentent vraisemblablement des beaux visages de jeune homme au sourire de Don Juan, et qu'il se rend compte que je pense à lui...  
  
Parce que moi en tout cas, je ne l'oublierai jamais...  
  
Ah, l'air de rien, la Vie est Belle...  
  
FIN  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Charlie : contente de voir qu'on s'intéresse un peu à ce que j'écris, c'est vraiment sympa d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review, histoire de sauver la face... ^______^  
  
Katarina : merci pour cette review un peu tardive, il est vrai que j'ai attendu loooooongtemps avant de mettre l'épilogue, mais je ne voyais pas la raison de mettre la suite alors que pratiquement personne ne lisait. C'est en quelque sorte grâce à toi que j'ai « accepté » de mettre la suite, un big big remerciement ! ;-) 


End file.
